Teaspoons and Stopwatches
by Alania Black
Summary: Jack left a little something behind when he dissapeared. Now he and Ianto have to find out about their little miracle - and in building one family, Ianto will discover another surprising one.Jack/Ianto, some Doctor/Master. MPREG, SLASH.


Ianto sighed and arched up into the body above his, hands grasping tightly around his lover. The other man pressed deeper into him, undulating both their bodies in slow, easy glides that were driving him to the brink but never, never pushing him over. He wanted to cry, to bed or plead with him to hurry up, to finish, but he couldn't, he could only lie there and push up into each heady touch, each kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around him, stealing a kiss of his own and moaning a soft "Jack..."

He jerked sharply awake, the name ripping him from his dreams. Ianto groaned, sitting up slowly and trying to settle the arousal and nausea that were twisting his stomach. He pressed a hand to the small bulge there and took several deep breaths before the twisting finally released and he was able to relax. Thankfully, in the last couple of weeks the violent sickness that had ruled his mornings had faded and he could get away – mostly – with just the hollowed out feeling of wanting to be sick.

He once more cursed his wayward lover for whatever he had done that had gotten him pregnant, and began the process of preparing for work. He tugged on his carefully cut suit and knotted his tie, before dropping his stopwatch in his pocket and heading to the Hub.

"Ianto!" Gwen cried, hugging him tightly before stepping back to look him over. It was a routine that had surprised him initially, but after a few weeks he had become accustomed to her studying him. She beamed and patted his stomach gently. "You're still not showing very much, are you eating properly?" She chided.

"Yes Mother, I am eating properly – which you should know, since you feed me at least twice a day." Gwen snorted at him and swatted his upper arm, then pushed him further into the hub.

"Right, you, we've had a quiet one, so we're doing paperwork and clean up for now."

"Joy." He sighed, and followed her into the Hub, bypassing the tea bitterly – if there was one thing he regretted about this, aside from Jack not being here, it was that he couldn't have tea.

Five hours later, and he was rushing out with the team after an alien that was apparently a humanoid blowfish. He thought once more about recruiting someone else, because even with Owen and Tosh joining in, they weren't really a big team. With Jack nowhere to be seen and him soon to be taken out of the field, it was just going to get worse. Gwen alone couldn't cope with the rift and the creatures it brought, and while Owen was good at the fieldwork, sometimes they needed him to be a doctor. And Tosh wasn't meant for fieldwork, no matter how good her aim was. Maybe Gwen could recruit Andy, she had certainly worked out well for them.

Of course, that was when Jack blew back into their lives in a hail of bullets. Ianto spent most of the first few hours after Jack's return trying to act like he wasn't nursing a deep well of longing or anger, wondering if Jack even cared. Wondering when Jack was going to mention the fact that he'd gotten Ianto pregnant before he left.

Then Jack looked at him, said he'd come back for him, and the last of Ianto's anger melted away. There was so much they just didn't understand about Jack, so much of his past that was hidden or confused. They had all heard about his Doctor, they all knew there was something going on there. While Ianto was angry Jack had left, furious that he'd been abandoned pregnant and confused, he understood that Jack had to go. He didn't know what hold this Doctor had on his lover, but he did know that there was _something_ there.

Ianto spent the next few hours trying to think of a way to talk to Jack. It was difficult, because while Ianto wanted, _needed_, Jack to explain his pregnancy, there were other things taking precedence. Ianto wasn't worried about this unexpected miracle with Jack back to fix things – right now he was more worried that Jack wouldn't be around, that one day soon his Doctor, or someone else, would sweep in and steal him away again. Ianto could cope with not knowing _how _he was pregnant so long as he knew he wasn't alone in it.

But between Hart showing up, stealing Jack's attention away, and Ianto's own uncertainty, that conversation never happened. The date was an unexpected and pleasant surprise, however. Ianto at least had that, and hopefully it meant Jack would stay around long enough for Ianto to work out what he wanted to say.

"Who is Gray?" Ianto asked quietly, relaxing in his bed beside Jack. He was asking mostly to keep his mind off the fact that the first thing he'd done once Hart was gone, once Gwen was safe, was fall into bed with Jack. He hadn't even asked his erstwhile lover what, exactly, he'd done to get Ianto pregnant – or where he'd been, to put that haunted look in his eyes.

The look had only gotten worse since his former partner (_lover_, Ianto's mind mocked, flashing once more that man's self-satisfied, puffy-lipped smirk) had dropped the name Gray and vanished. Ianto couldn't regret his disappearance, he and Jack were probably a little too fragile right now to deal with another one of Jack's lovers. Ianto had spent most of the last year trying to ignore his lover's penchant for shagging anything that stood still long enough, but not now. Not today. And especially not with a man who _knew_ Ianto was pregnant, knew he and Jack were having a child together, and was still creeping after him. Hart had made it all too clear that he knew Ianto was carrying Jack's child – and even clearer that he wanted Jack for himself, anyway. He could ignore the sexual tension that had simmered between the two men, could ignore that they had obviously been kissing before the rest of Torchwood had appeared. He wasn't sure he could have ignored it if Hart had stayed – been locked in the cells, in easy access for Jack whenever he'd wanted. Hart was certainly not going to refuse him.

"No one, forget it." Jack replied stiffly, one hand slipping, teasingly, onto Ianto's thigh. He saw the gesture for what it was, knew Jack was seconds away from distracting him with sex. He reached down and grabbed the hand, meaning to still it, meaning to actually talk. But he was too weak – time, distance, all the people and places between them were already too much, and he didn't have the energy to put another wall, another _lie_, between them. What did it matter who Gray was, in the end?

Jack turned his hand over in Ianto's, curling their fingers together and bringing it to his mouth to kiss, teasing a finger out and sucking it sweetly. Ianto's eyes fell to Jack's lips, and he succumbed, allowed Jack to distract them both. He initiated the kiss, but Jack took control, allowing Ianto's hand to fall and cupping his head instead, guiding him back down onto the mattress with the other. He rose above Ianto, his body blanketing him and heating his blood again, curving his hand over the sweep of Ianto's thigh and pulling it up to cup Jack's hip, exposing himself again to Jack. Ianto sighed out a moan into Jack's mouth as he guided himself into place, breached Ianto with a smooth glide, easy in the already used hole. He _wanted_ this, had burned for Jack in the months of his absence, his anger only burning his passion higher, fuelling his body as he took his pleasure in his own hands. He had felt so empty until Jack returned, filling him perfectly, almost to the brim but never, never too much. Never quite enough.

When they finished, coming together and falling apart, they would fall asleep. Ianto would dream of dark haired children, would dream of tightly clasped hands and loosened grips. He would see the boy he imagined was theirs, with Jack's haunted eyes. He would wake in an empty bed, and he would let himself feel the things he was suppressing now – the shame, the anger, the worry. The love. For now, however, all he could feel was Jack, inside him to the core and _with him_, finally.


End file.
